Roadside
by looking-pretty-grimm
Summary: Smoke emitting from the hood of your vehicle isn't usually a good tiding. For Weiss, however, it may have been the occurrence of a lifetime. [Freezerburn; Inspired by Natsukahchie on Tumblr]


"Hey, you need any help?" A voice called from behind. Weiss would never had admitted it on a normal day, but this was no ordinary day. She had been called in for an interview for the job that was an opportunity of a lifetime, and she absolutely refused to be late.

The voice came from a tall, blonde-headed woman about the same age as herself. Her golden locks hung far down her back, and appeared to have been well taken care of over the long years that it had taken to grow. Not a single strand was out of place, yet it seemed as if it had fallen into that shape naturally, without the addition of unnecessary products.

"I…yes, I do. My car broke down. I'm not exactly sure what the problem is…" Weiss had never been savvy with mechanics, although she knew the inner workings like the back of her hand. However, simply having an understanding of how it works it not usually synonymous with having the know-how to correct said workings when they aren't operating correctly.

"Pop the hood, and I'll see what I can do." The girl said, her voice resounding in a more feminine manner than one would expect from her outward appearance. She was strong, and not just in a metaphorical way. Her biceps bulged slightly more than an average woman's, and her abdominals shown clearly through the tight tank top she adorned.

To say Weiss had been struck back was an understatement clearly noticable as she mumbled a few incoherent tidbits of what could barely be excused as English and did as she was told.

"By the way," the blonde said as she lifted the hood, "I never caught your name. Mine's Yang."

Weiss stuttered slightly, "I…Weiss! Weiss Schnee."

"Schnee, eh?" Yang commented as she waved a bit of smoke away to examine the engine's components, "You wouldn't happen to be related to any other Schnee's, would ya?"

She sighed heavily, "Yes, I am, but please don't judge me based on the actions of my family."

"Don't worry, I'd never judge a Schnee by her cover." Yang smiled happily, soliciting a light groan accompanied with a blush from the snow-headed, mechanically inept girl.

The blonde returned to her careful analysis, causing the cars zooming past on the interstate to be the only audible sound. Weiss made a mental note to pull over further away from the pavement if her vehicle ever broke down again.

"How long has it been since you've had your oil changed, Schnee?" Yang said, her voice deadpanning.

"I…I'm not sure I've ever replaced it. The car is relatively new, you see."

"And how long has the little orange light been flashing on your dash?"

The pieces of Yang's verbal puzzle suddenly combined together in Weiss' mind, creating a portrait she never would have expected, nor wanted, to see, "Oh…"

"Well, that explains that." Yang grinned with a barely audible chuckle, "Lucky for you, I've got a spare oil filter and a brand new bottle of oil in my car. I should have you goin' in just a sec'."

"Thank you, really." Weiss smiled gratefully. She had almost prepared herself for the consequences of missing the job interview and the proverbial backlash from her parents. Of course they would have found her another, less impressive interview within the week, but it had always been in her best interest to refrain from angering them when possible.

The blonde retrieved a rather large pan, a cylindrical object that Weiss assumed to be the filter, and a bottle of oil from the rear of her car.

"This should only take a sec'." She said as she shimmied underneath the heiress' vehicle and set to work.

The job only took a few minutes, and Weiss was surprised to have only heard a single grunt resound from underneath the vehicle. From what she had heard from her father, doing anything underneath a vehicle was an arduous task, but the bumbling blonde seemed to be content. After she had finished, she emerged with her backside covered in dirt along with splotches of black oil in her hair and on her white tank top.

"Alright. Got that taken care of, now all I need to do is replace your oil and you'll be good to go." She said, sauntering back over to the car's cradle. The smoke had ceased, as far as she could tell, so she began to gently pour the orangey-yellow liquid into its tank, "By the way, you might wanna get your engine flushed as soon as you can. Your oil was real sludgy and black, so there's probably still a bit inside, which can cause some serious damage if it isn't taken care of. It's not something you need to worry about right this second, but I'd bring it by my shop in the next couple of days, just to be safe."

"Oh…okay, yes. I'll be sure to do that…" Weiss answered with a perplexing look.

"It's on the corner of Jones and Towns." Yang said, sensing the heiress' incomprehension.

"Right, I knew that!" Weiss replied, "I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah…I'll see you soon, I guess."

"Thank you again." Weiss thanked her with an unusually warm smile.

Yang winked, "Don't mention it, cutie."

Weiss stiffened and jerked the door handle with much more force than she intended.

With that, the two parted ways. Weiss got in her vehicle, although she shook nervously as she clasped the seatbelt, and Yang got in her own. Over the next few days, the two would secretly anticipate their next meeting, having a genuine sense of excitement to see one another once again, although neither would be able to explain the emotion.

Perhaps that would end peacefully, perhaps not. One thing was for certain, though: the attraction felt there was one of a lifetime, and one they certainly would not forget for a very, very long while.


End file.
